No tan malo
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Porque, después de todo, Zuko no es tan mal sujeto. [X-Mas AU]


**Disclaimer:** Aang: the last air bender no me pertenece.

* * *

No tan malo

.

Katara se calentó las manos con su aliento antes de refregarse las palmas la una con la otra para luego guardárselas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Esa noche hacía un frío glacial y, al parecer, no se habría abrigado lo suficiente. Sin embargo, desestimando completamente ese asunto –más por la pereza que le producía volver a entrar al departamento y ponerse otra cosa encima, más que otra cosa-, bajó las escaleras que llegaban al nivel de la calle y se dirigió a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana.

No es que no quisiera hacerlo. No es que no le encantara la idea de complacer a su abuela, sobre todo cuando era –por séptimo año consecutivo- _la última navidad_ en que ella y su hermano iban a poder disfrutar de su compañía, según Gran Gran. Tampoco es que realmente le molestara, pero ciertamente, tampoco pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido en protesta por tener que salir a esas horas a la calle en una noche fría por un galón de leche nuevo solo porque Sokka quería comer leche y galletas esa noche –tampoco es que ella se hubiese molestado en intentar retenerlo- (claro, obviaría el hecho de que a ella también le encantaban la leche y las galletas, sobre todo en nochebuena).

La nieve había dejado de caer y ésta aún cubría los caminos y se acumulaba sobre los techos de las casas y las copas de los árboles, haciendo que todo se viera como una tarjeta navideña. Katara sonrió ante la idea, incapaz de estar molesta por más tiempo; era navidad, después de todo.

No le sorprendió encontrar la tienda de conveniencia abierta; apenas había anochecido, y en invierno, eso ocurría bastante temprano. La calefacción del lugar hizo que se le calentaran las mejillas y que le ardieran la punta de los dedos, así que optó por desabotonarse el abrigo y quitarse los mitones hechos a mano que le había obsequiado su abuela cuando los anteriores acabaron por quedarle pequeños.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo de las conservas hasta topar con los refrigeradores en la pared opuesta de la tienda y sacó uno de los galones de leche del fondo del estante; los que tenían fecha de caducidad más próxima siempre estaban al principio, aunque eso no sería un problema si se la bebían toda esa misma noche. El peso de los 5 litros de leche se notó cuando, al sujetarla por el asa, la botella cayó presa de la gravedad, y de no haberla sujetado Katara firmemente, ésta habría reventado contra el suelo irremediablemente.

─ ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

La voz familiar le hizo alzar la vista desde el suelo, solo para encontrarse con el rostro del chico cuyas facciones le hacían inconfundible. Incluso de sorprendió de no reconocer inmediatamente su voz.

─ ¿Zuko?─ balbuceó en una especie de saludo─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Pues… lo mismo que tú, supongo; buscando algo para comer─ y como si necesitase probarlo para sentirse validado, alzó la canasta de compras que sostenía en su mano izquierda con dos o tres recipientes de comida para microondas─ ¿Y bien? ¿Te ayudo con eso?

─Uh─ debido a lo estúpida que se sintió por haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta como ésa, de pronto olvidó que se encontraba inclinada sobre un galón de 5 litros de leche semidescremada que no podía despegar del suelo─, no, no, está bien. Yo puedo. Muchas gracias.

─ ¿Segura?─ y se acercó a ella para tomar el recipiente del asa y levantándolo a su altura.

─Sí, no pesa tanto─ intentó quitárselo Katara.

─ Si no pesa tanto─ respondió usando las mismas palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar─, entonces no podrás decir que es una molestia─ eso apenas sonó como una pregunta, pensó la chica, quedándose estática en su sitio con una expresión inconforme en el rostro─. A cambio puedes llevar mis cosas─ y con un gesto, le tendió su canasta de compras.

Ella lo miró, indecisa. Se fijó en la forma en que extendía su brazo para ofrecerle la cesta, flectando el codo como si ésta estuviera vacía, se fijó en los largos dedos enrojecidos por el frío que escapaban por los huecos de sus guantes claramente recortados, cómo si boca, que formaba una línea recta, se había puesto se acuerdo con sus ojos dorados para formar una mueca seria y desenfadada al mismo tiempo. Su postura no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Por un momento, Katara quedó admirada de la elocuencia de su lenguaje corporal.

─De acuerdo─ accedió ella, recibiendo la cesta que le entregaba el otro.

Ambos caminaron a las cajas atravesando el pasillo de las golosinas. No le perdió de vista en ningún momento, intimidada hasta cierto punto por su presencia. No era como si él le provocara siempre esa sensación, por el contrario, ambos eran miembros del mismo club de Judo en la escuela, y a pesar de ir en último año y ser físicamente mucho más fuerte que ella, jamás se había amilanado a la hora de combatir contra él, hasta el punto de que en muchas ocasiones, habían tenido que separarlos debido a la intensidad de sus peleas.

Además, debía admitir que le sorprendía genuinamente encontrárselo ahí, es decir, de seguro vivía por ahí cerca y apenas se estaba enterando. No porque realmente tuviese especial interés en saber dónde vivía él, sino porque…

Y de pronto se encontró a sí misma sin poder hallar una buena razón.

Ella se paró junto a él cuando éste se detuvo frente a uno de los anaqueles que contenían una variedad de pastelillos envasados, y tras mirar por un momento el producto, lo cogió con su mano libre y se echó a andar de nuevo. Katara le vio la espalda cuando se quedó atrás, y en un acto reflejo, muró los pastelillos que él había elegido hace unos segundos.

─ ¿Katara? ¿Vienes o no?─ la voz grave de Zuko volvió a traerla a la realidad.

─ ¡Voy!─ respondió ella, trotando hasta llegar a su lado.

Una vez en la registradora, Zuko colocó las compras sobre el mostrador, separando lo que era de ella de lo suyo propio. Y una vez habiendo pagado cada uno el precio señalado en la pantalla, volvió a tomar la botella con leche en una mano y otra de las bolsas con la otra, tomándola por sorpresa.

─ Espera, ¿qué haces?─ se apresuró a decirle Katara antes de salir de la tienda.

─Se hace tarde─ respondió con simpleza─; mi tío me mataría si dejo que una chica se vaya sola a estar horas y con las manos cargadas.

Nuevamente la chica clavó sus ojos azules en él, incapaz de leer a través de su expresión. Y también de negársele.

Sin decir una palabra, Katara paró en su intento por recuperar sus compras de las manos del chico y se echó a caminar junto a él para salir del minimarket. Fuera, la nieve había comenzado a caer nuevamente con suavidad y gentileza, casi como si éstas en realidad fueran motas de polvo perceptibles únicamente para los más observadores.

Una de ellas cayó sobre la nariz del chico, provocándole cosquillas y posteriormente un estornudo que no pudo prevenir por tener las manos ocupadas.

Katara no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita ante la cómica secuencia de gestos y expresiones que puso entonces y las mejillas de Zuko se volvieron color rosa _ipso facto_. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa.

El chico que tenía al lado, a pesar de su apariencia intimidante y su actitud severa, no era un mal sujeto. Quizás al principio sí, tenía que admitir que, en su momento, tuvo ciertos reparos contra él debido a sus antecedentes problemáticos hace un par de años. Pero por lo que sabía, éstas se detuvieron, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana, haciendo que la mueca agresiva y mal humorada que usualmente llevaba puesta, fuera reemplazada por una un poco más suave.

Sin embargo, a ella, en ese entonces y aún ahora, Zuko le parecía ser un chico con emociones confusas. Era como si siempre se estuviera conteniendo, como si siempre pensara demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlas, como si caminara sobre cáscaras de huevo.

Y ella tuvo que admitir que no le gustaría, en absoluto, estar en su lugar.

A simple vista, su vida parecía demasiado complicada. ¿Cómo sería su vida si tuviera que estar permanentemente con el temor de estar incomodando a alguien, sea lo que sea que hiciera? La sola idea le hizo fruncir el ceño.

─ ¿Ocurre algo malo?─ la voz de Zuko, demasiado educada para su gusto, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Vas muy callada. Tú, usualmente, hablas mucho.

Definitivamente no esperaba ese comentario, porque la hizo sonrojar violentamente en fracción de segundos. Y al parecer, también había perdido la capacidad para hilar ideas coherentemente porque de pronto se le vinieron a la cabeza millones de formas de contestarle por su atrevimiento.

─ ¡E-eso no es-!

─ ¿Es aquí?─ le cortó antes de que pudiera si quiera terminar de formular su alegato.

Ella miró en frente. ¡Cierto! Habían llegado a su casa y ella apenas lo había notado. Definitivamente sus cavilaciones sobre Zuko la debieron haber mantenido ocupada durante todo el camino, hasta tal punto que acabaron haciendo el recorrido juntos y en silencio.

Eso, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, la hizo enrojecer por segunda vez en su presencia.

Ella suspiró antes de echarse a caminar hacia las escaleras y subir hasta el segundo piso.

─Muchas gracias─ le agradeció una vez que se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta del pasillo a la derecha.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase antes de que la puerta se abriera repentinamente, dejando ver al otro lado a una anciana de rasgos dulces.

─ ¡Katara! Ya me estaba preguntando por qué tardabas tanto- ─dijo con tono severo.

Por un momento, Zuko sintió que aquella anciana definitivamente tenía que ser pariente de Katara. Nadie podía tener facciones tan encantadoras y poseer _ese carácter_ al mismo tiempo.

─Pero qué muchacho más apuesto, ¿es amigo tuyo? Anda, pasen, entren─ y sin dejarle tiempo para replicar, la anciana entró nuevamente a la casa, esperando que los otros dos la siguieran.

Por un segundo y medio, ambos guardaron silencio ante el ciclón que había sido el saludo de la abuela. Entonces ella suspiró y sonrió, y Zuko creyó que su corazón se había saltado un par de latidos.

─Vamos, no querrás hacerle un desaire a mi abuela, ¿no es así?

Y, también, antes de que él pudiese si quiera responder, ella ya había entrado, dejándolo sola en la puerta con sus compras en cada mano. Entonces, echando un suspiro y una sonrisita resignada, avanzó hasta atravesar el umbral de la puerta, susurrando un _'con su permiso'_ lo suficientemente alto como para que solo él lo oyera y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una vez dentro, Zuko sintió que el invierno había acabado. No. Aún era invierno, pero un invierno diferente; uno cálido y hogareño. Se quedó por un momento contemplando el interior de la casa; no era demasiado espaciosa y tenía solo muebles viejos, lleno de alfombras y cojines para mantener el calor. Y en una esquina, un pequeño árbol de navidad, que apenas alcanzaba el medio metro de alto, brillaba con luces de colores.

─ ¡Pero muchacho!─ la voz de la anciana, dirigiéndose a él de manera severa y rígida lo sobresaltó─ ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, hilando babas? Anda, deja eso en la cocina y quítate el abrigo, que ya es hora de cenar.

─Uh, pero yo-

─Amigo, no te molestes─ desde el pasillo, la voz de otro chico llegó a sus oídos─ _nadie_ discute con Gran Gran─ le informó con tono serio, como si él mismo lo hubiese intentado y fallado mil veces.

Y sin molestarse en esperar una reacción de su parte, el chico se dirigió a la cocina, donde Katara y otra chica, aparentemente mayor, lavaban los platos y llenaban otros, respectivamente, y mientras besaba la mejilla de la más alta, tomó uno de los recipientes ya colmados en cada mano, para llevarlos a la mesa.

Zuko miró la escena, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar; era como estar en medio de una comedia romántica.

─ ¡Y bien, qué esperas!

La voz demandante le hizo pegar un respingo. Eso no era una pregunta, sino más bien una orden, y si no quería hacer enfadar a la abuela de la chica con el carácter más fuerte que conocía –además de su propia hermana-, mejor sería darse prisa. Con pasos torpes entró a la cocina por donde un minuto antes había salido el hermano mayor, con la sensación de estar totalmente desorientado.

─Deja las bolsas por ahí─ le indicó la más joven, dándose cuenta del problema del otro.

─ ¿Dónde? ¿Por aquí?

─Sí, ahí está bien. ¿Puedes llevar esto a la mesa?

─Uh, claro…

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Era como si hubiese entrado en una zona de tormentas.

Tomó el plato que le ofrecía la chica y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor que invadía un poco el espacio de la sala. Se dio cuenta de que ya había otro espacio en la mesa y Zuko se preguntó si esperaban a alguien más.

─Puedes dejar tu abrigo detrás de la puerta, cariño…

Éste obedeció, recordando el consejo que le había dado el, al parecer, único hombre de la casa, sobre discutir con Gran Gran. Se desprendió de su chaquetón, y sus guantes y su gorra los guardó en los bolsillos del primero. Pero lejos de resentir el cambio de temperatura, su cuerpo se lo agradeció, reconociéndolo como un calor distinto al que su abrigo podía brindarle.

Katara salió de la cocina con las manos enfundadas en los guantes de cocina y atareada con un recipiente de vidrio que, por el olor y el vapor que éste desprendía, parecía recién sacado del horno.

El hambre que sintió de pronto, hizo que siguiera el delicioso aroma a pato glaseado que desprendía la chica hasta el comedor, donde se vio frente a una mesa adorablemente decorada y cubierta de esquina a esquina de comida que olía tan delicioso como se veía –y sinceramente, esperaba que también supiera así-. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a salivar y su estómago, vacío y traicionero, hizo un sonido que lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Los comensales rieron al unísono.

─Vamos, siéntate y sírvete─ le invitó la otra chica.

Al instante siguiente, tenía una presa, dorada y jugosa, de aquel pato frente a él, y no fue capaz de resistirse a probarlo. A partir de ahí, las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido y naturales como para advertirlo. De pronto, ya no era un extraño sentado a la mesa, ni un invitado por cortesía; era un miembro más, un amigo de toda la vida.

Descubrió que, efectivamente, Katara había heredado el carácter de su abuela y de su difunta madre, y que, definitivamente, no quería hacer enojar a la señora que hacía las veces de jefe de hogar. Que Sokka, hermano mayor de la chica, era quien fungía como hombre de la casa desde muy temprana edad, desde que su padre se veía obligado a viajar por largas temporadas, y que Suki, como se había presentado ella misma y que parecía más o menos de su edad, era su novia y era, además, instructora en un dojo cercano.

Sokka no tardó en tomarse confianzas y bromear con él apenas se dio la oportunidad a pesar de las constantes reprimendas de su novia de pelo corto _por molestar al novio de su hermana menor_ , ante lo cual los dos aludidos no tardaron en enrojecer, y mientras el uno se atoraba con la comida, el otro balbuceaba una negativa torpe y apenas inteligible.

Los presentes volvieron a reír sonoramente.

La cena terminó sin apenas haberlo advertido, incluso cuando ésta se alargó hasta la sobremesa y Katara sirvió té de jazmín y de ciruelas, acompañado de una caja de bombones que pareció haber estado guardando para alguna ocasión especial, y Zuko no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente conmovido por el gesto.

Más tarde, cuando hicieron equipos para recoger la mesa y lavar la vajilla mientras Gran Gran se iba a la cama, disfrutó de lanzarse agua con la punta de los dedos con Katara, el uno, y de protegerse con el paño de cocina para secar los trastes como si éste fuera el escudo de más alta resistencia jamás creado, el otro.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había reído así, tan genuinamente, sin preocuparse de qué tan fuerte se reía o qué tan ridícula le parecía su risa al resto.

─Creo que jamás te había visto reír así─ observó la chica, asomando la cara sobre el cojín contra el que se había acomodado en el suelo─. Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Y era cierto. Si dijera que no le sorprendió saber que aquel chico que parecía tener el ceño permanentemente arrugado y que se había hecho famoso por su pasado _vandálico_ , podía tener una risa tan encantadora y tan a flor de piel, mentiría. ¡Si hasta resoplaba entre una bocanada de aire y otra, el pobrecito! Katara no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Por su parte, Zuko solo ocultó su rostro tras su desordenado cabello negro, que a simple vista parecía demasiado suave, y comenzó a juguetear con una de las puntas entre sus dedos.

─Uh, ¿tú lo crees?

─Sí─ contestó, tajante.

Hasta el momento no lo había pensado, pero tenerlo tan cerca suyo y con ese semblante, le hizo recordar las palabras de su abuela sobre que era un muchacho apuesto y tuvo que reconocer que no era menos que la verdad. Había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo durante los entrenamientos en el club; a sus intensos ojos dorados y a sus facciones masculinas y agraciadas, se le sumaba un cuerpo atlético y firme que rozaba el metro noventa de estatura.

Lo único que parecía corromper la armonía de su rostro era una terrible cicatriz que ocupaba gran parte del lado izquierdo de su cara y que ella siempre había atribuido al resultado de alguna pelea años atrás, pero que jamás se había atrevido a verificar por sí misma. De seguro sería algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar.

Ahora, sin embargo, la duda le picaba en la garganta como la tos.

─Lamento que te hayas visto obligado a cenar con nosotros─ comenzó ella, solo para romper el silencio que se había formado en el ambiente─; de seguro ya tenías planes.

─No, no es así-

─No te creo─ bromeó ella, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro─. Los chicos como tú siempre tienen planes en nochebuena.

─No soy… _muy bueno_ que digamos en eso de tratar con chicas─ respondió entre balbuceos, desviando la vista y sonrojándose en el proceso.

La castaña no pudo contestar de inmediato. No lo había pensado antes, pero Zuko, efectivamente, parecía ser excepcionalmente tímido en cuanto al género opuesto se refería. Siempre se volvía torpe o prefería evitar el contacto visual cuando había mujeres mirando los entrenamientos, a veces hasta las echaba a los gritos cuando la situación de tornaba insostenible. De ser posible, también evitaba tener que pelear con chicas. Era como si tuviera alguna especie de fobia.

─Yo soy una chica, ¿sabes?

─¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Cómo podría no saberlo?─ le espetó, nervioso.

─ ¿Entonces?

─Bueno, eso es porque… contigo es ¿diferente?

─Ya.

Hubo otro segundo de silencio antes de que cualquiera de los dos volviera a hablar.

─Y sobre lo que te dije… era cierto; no tenía planes─ reanudó la conversación desde donde la habían dejado cuando ésta se desvió.

Ante el silencio de su compañera decidió seguir, aun cuando ésta no le había instado a hacerlo. Pero algo en su actitud le hacía sentir seguro y confortable, casi como si con su mirada le estuviera jurando confidencialidad y apoyo.

─Mi primo Lu Ten murió cuando yo tenía unos diez u once años, más o menos por ésta época. Mi tío va a _visitarlo_ todos los años. Pero las nevadas le han impedido volver.

─ ¿Y no hay nadie más que…?─Él negó con la cabeza en el acto─ Oh.

─Aunque si te soy franco, él estaría contento de que estuviera aquí─ se atrevió a comentar a modo de anécdota─ parece empeñarse en que encuentre novia. Uh, ¡no es que te vea como mi novia! No es que haya algo malo en ti; eres muy bonita y peleas muy bien y… uh…

Entonces, la risita de Katara lo hizo detenerse, y por un momento ella pensó que su verborrea nerviosa era _linda_. A su vez, Zuko no podía odiarse más que en ese momento, es decir, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

─Tu tío se oye como una buena persona─ acotó, acomodando la cabeza en el cojín y mirándolo de lado.

─Es el mejor─ sonrió inconscientemente al pensar en ello─. Es un fanático del té─ comentó con gracia─ y le encantan los pastelillos.

─Se nota que lo quiere mucho─ sonrió la otra─ ¿Para él compraste los dulces en la tienda?

Él asintió.

─Son sus favoritos. Los comemos juntos de vez en cuando─ hizo una pausa, cambiando el tono de su voz y su semblante─. Él es… la única persona de la que puedo decir que se ha preocupado por mí…además de mi madre.

─ ¿Qué le sucedió?

Katara lo vio llevarse inconscientemente una mano al lado izquierdo del rostro, el lado que ella no podía ver.

─Fue un accidente de tráfico: un coche se llevó por delante el en que íbamos ella y yo.

Ella tembló de solo pensarlo. Con que ése era el origen de esa cicatriz. Definitivamente Zuko debió haberlo pasado fatal cuando todo eso ocurrió; lo suficiente como para querer _pelearse_ con la vida, se imaginó ella. Se sintió terriblemente culpable al recordar que ella siempre pensó que había sido por una riña.

─Lo siento mucho─ alcanzó a murmurar, escondiendo el rostro en el cojín.

─No, tranquila.

Tras un minuto en el que ninguno dijo nada, la chica se incorporó del suelo junto al sofá de dos cuerpos donde ambos se habían acomodado una vez que Suki y Sokka habían salido, y entró en la cocina sin decir una palabra. Zuko la vio hacer el recorrido y luego la oyó trastabillar con los platos, abrir y cerrar las puertas de los estantes. Y al cabo unos diez minutos, cuando ya Zuko se disponía a ver qué tanto era lo que Katara hacía en la pequeña cocina de su departamento, ésta apareció con una bandeja entre las manos y apagando la luz con un pequeño golpecito en el interruptor con el codo. Él, pudiendo haberse levantado a quitarle la bandeja de las manos, fue incapaz de moverse, paralizado por la idílica imagen de Katara como una amorosa ama de casa. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitar esa idea de su mente.

Salvo por el hecho de que no lo logró en absoluto.

Y de que _realmente_ no quería hacerlo.

─Hey, ¿qué traes ahí?─ le preguntó él, recobrando el sentido del tiempo-espacio cuando ella se sentó.

─Mira, sé que no es lo mismo _en absoluto_ , pero─ comenzó ella, enseñándole el contenido de la charola sobre el suelo─ quizás sirva de algo, digo, nadie merece estar solo en nochebuena.

En el suelo, a medio camino entre ellos, la bandeja decorada con un estampado de pequeñas rebanadas de pan sonrientes –lo que, la verdad sea dicha, le pareció _demasiado adorable_ para alguien como Katara- contenía dos tazas de té de Ciruela y un paquete con los pastelillos que Zuko había comprad en la tienda de conveniencia más temprano esa tarde.

─Ésos son-

─Los tuyos están a salvo─ le sonrió─, éstos los compré yo.

El moreno miró el contenido, conmivido, incapaz de tocarlo pero deseoso de hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, se sintió como un niño pequeño que tenía enfrente un montón de regalos con órdenes de no abrir hasta navidad.

─Adelante.

La sonrisa amable y los ojos brillante de Katara, pese a la penumbra, fue lo último que vio ates de agradecer en lo más profundo de su corazón a esa chica y tomar de la taza de té de Ciruelas que tenía frente a él.

* * *

─Lamento que no te haya gustado el té de Ciruela─ se disculpó Katara, escondiendo su largo pelo rizado bajo la capucha de su abrigo─; aquí es muy popular.

─No se preocupes─ rió el otro, enterrándose las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros con la bolsa de compras colgándole del codo. Ése no era un problema en lo absoluto.

Ambos se detuvieron junto al portal del pequeño edificio de departamentos. Nuevamente había comenzado a nevar y alzaron la vista al cielo para verla caer. Dorado y cobalto se enfrentaron de un detalle que no había percibido antes. No pudieron reprimir una risilla avergonzada.

Fue ella quien dio el primero paso: se paró sobre las puntitas de sus pies, posó sus manos sobre los hombros del abrigo rojo de Zuko y depositó sus labios oscuros sobre la arrugada piel de su mejilla izquierda.

Zuko hizo lo que pudo: se quedó en su sitio, pasmado por el repentino regalo de navidad y disfrutándolo hasta el último instante en que duró el contacto de la chica.

─ ¿Sabes?─ comentó él, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello negro que le caía sobre la frente con la yema de sus dedos─. El té de Ciruela no es tan malo, después de todo, yo, uh… podría acostumbrarme.

─ ¿Eso crees?─ respondió ella, juguetona, alzando una ceja, entonces sonrió─ Tú tampoco eres tan malo. Ven a beber té cuando quieras.

Y Zuko sintió en ese instante, que sí había alguien más que se preocupaba por él.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno, había estado queriendo volver al fandom hace muuucho tiempo, pero me era imposible pensar en algo coherente y de calidad. De hecho, tengo pensado un proyecto un poco más largo que aún no tiene ni título ni final, pero si un bosquejo de inicio jaja, con eso tengo para pensar, al menos durante el próximo año.**

 **Espero, realmente, que les guste. El fandom está muy abandonado para mi gusto y es hora de empezar a hacerlo resusitar un poco.**

 **Ps. Para los que aún no lo pillan, sí, lo que ellos vieron cuando miraron arriba era una mata de muérdago. ¡Besos navideños everywhere!**

 **Revisado: 21 de marzo de 2017**


End file.
